The Forgotten Tribe
by AMBC
Summary: The story follows the adventures of my OC Tribe and their mission to find their new home. Will also include canon characters as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Long ago, our ancestors once lived together on one huge landmass, called the Mainland. We were happy there. We were all like a family; we played games, lived in huts, ate food, and more importantly, gave offerings to our benevolent Gods. It was our paradise._

_But then one day, the Bad One came. They destroyed our homes and killed many of our people. Following the tragic destruction, the few Pygmies that survived made the decision to move on from the dislocated village in which they have lived out their existence. __They had plans. Big plans. They were going to find a new home, far away from the horrors they had endured in the Bad One's wake, __where they could live out the rest of their lives in peace_

_____For generations they moved at a slow and steady pace, visiting many islands and seeing places beyond their imagination. Wherever they went the old Pygmies, and their descendants that came after them, all stayed true to their mission of finding their new home, a paradise where they will truly find safety._

_____However, their dream was not without sacrifices. Once in a while, one of our own will be lost to the elements or if we were attacked. This was a problem, especially when our numbers was beginning to dwindle at an alarming rate._

_____As of now, there are six of us. We are the current descendants of the Pygmies who started this old journey centuries ago. Whatever happens, we will never give up, for as long as we stay together, we will survive. We are Pygmies. We are nomads. We are the Forgotten Tribe..._


	2. Chapter 2

In a distant land, a new foe has risen above the surface. These were difficult times, with equally difficult decisions made. The strong have taken it upon themselves to leave the safety of their home to fight this evil, while the weak were left to fend for themselves against the dangers that exist in their own home. While it is still not clear how the story will turn out, we can still be assured that somewhere out there, hidden heroes are waiting for their moment.

Their moment to be noticed...

* * *

In the dry, unfertile wastelands, a lone Pygmy was staring in awe at the sunrise atop a cliff. His hood blew in the gentle wind as he looked on, a glint of knowing in his eyes that it was time to go; to leave another land and head elsewhere. But where? That's the question.

'Magni, it's almost time to go!' A female voice shouted to him from his perched spot.

The Pygmy called Magni sighed and stood up. He took a deep breath and then leapt off the cliff. He did a few somersaults as he fell, before landing lightly on the ground next to a Pygmette. This particular Pygmette had her black hair tied in a high, waist-length ponytail by a bone. She wore a seashell top that was dyed purple, and a long skirt made of yellow banana leaves that were purple at the tips.

'Do you have to be so dramatic about your landings?' She asked with a roll of her eyes.

'I like high places.' Magni said simply, 'Besides, Nuru, I needed to get a better view of the sunrise. This may be the last time we'll see it in this land.'

'I for one am glad we're shoving off. Gods, we've been stuck here on this sandy dump _forever_!' A wacky-looking Pygmy with two red feathers sticking out of his hair bone exclaimed. That particular Pygmy looked slightly goofier than the others, but this appeared to be purposeful, as if he refused to have anything about his person that resembled sanity. He had a streak in his hair that glowed silver in the sunlight. There were seashells around both his arms, and instead of the traditional green grass skirt, his skirt was multicoloured, with seashells dangling around his waist. He walked over to the open basket and dumped a few weapons into it.

'Three days is not forever, Jengo.' Magni stated.

'To me, it is.'

'Right.' Magni sighed and turned back towards the cave they were temporarily camping in. At the entrance, another Pygmy with a magnifying glass tied around his head and a green armband was deeply engrossed in an old book that he was currently reading, that he didn't notice Magni walking past him.

At that moment, a second Pygmette walked past him and looked around with a frown upon her face, 'Mon dueux, where could it be.' She murmured to herself. Unlike the other Pygmies, her hair was more ruffled with pink highlights, and a ponytail that was draped over her right shoulder. Her grass top and skirt had designs drawn into them, 'Excuse moi? Kato?'

'Hmm?' The Pygmy called Kato looked up from his book at the Pygmette, 'What is it, Asteria?'

'Have you zeen my dyes? I can't find zem anywhere?'

'Last I check, the nutcase over there had them.' Kato nodded his head at Jengo.

'I zee.' Asteria said with a sigh as she walked towards Jengo, leaving Kato to finish reading his book in pease.

As Kato flipped through a page, the sound of yelping and footsteps signaled the return of another Pygmy. He emerged from behind the cave with some rolled up maps wrapped in his arms. He stumbled as he walked, trying to take care not to fall...that was until he tripped over a rock and fell to the ground, dropping all the maps in the process. He let out a cry of surprise as he did so.

Kato looked up just in time to see what happened, 'Magni, Obi needs help!' He called to the leader as he rose to his feet and went over to his comrade.

Magni, who had been busy checking the supplies in the basket with Nuru, sighed and walked over to help the youngest of their tribe, Obi.

'Oh, M-Magni.' Obi stuttered as he scrambled to his feet, 'I was just g-getting the m-m-maps for the basket. we'll n-need them after all.'

'I appreciate your help, Obi, but I don't think leaving them on the ground was necessary.' Said Magni as he picked up some of the maps.

'It...it's not what you th-think!' Obi said frantically, 'There was a rock a-and I tr-tr-tripped over it...I mean...'

'You don't have to explain, I believe you.' Magni couldn't really stay mad at Obi anyway. What Obi lacks in confidence and strength, he makes up for in loyalty to the tribe.

Compared to the other Pygmies, Obi was pretty simple. He had an average slight build, no scars or markings like the scar that went through Magni's left eye, and he wore a plain grass skirt. The only two things that set him apart was the red bandanna that he wore around his neck, and his hair bone that curved upwards, like a horseshoe.

After Magni, Obi and Kato finished picking up the maps, Kato walked off to place them in the basket, 'Obi, you need to be more careful with what you carry.' Said Magni as he led Obi away from the cave.

Obi hung his head, 'I...I know th-that. I just wanted to h-help, but all I d-do is make things worse. I really am useless.'

Magni looked at him sympathetically. Obi's heart was in the right place. But everytime he did even the smallest of mistakes, he would always fall into a pit of self-doubt. Magni knew that Obi wasn't useless, he just didn't found what he was capable of doing yet. He wasn't reckless like Jengo, but even Jengo knew what his skills were; he was the tribe's second best fighter, and was very light on his feet when needed.

Obi was kind, generous and a little bit bashful. His best qualities lay in his loyalty to and belief in others as well as a ridiculously good skill in knitting, but out there, out in the open, he was just...Obi.

'You're not useless, Obi.' Magni said firmly, 'Don't ever say you're useless.'

'B-but I am-'

'No, you're not. You're capable of doing things, Obi. I may not know what they are, yet, but I know youre capable of doing them.'

Obi sighed, 'Stuff like th-that is easier s-said than done, Magni.' He then sadly walked off to the rest of the tribe.

Magni shook his head, 'There's no end to the trouble he gets himself into.'

Meanwhile, Jengo was frantically searching through the basket, 'Where are they...for the love of the Gods, where are they?!'

'If you're looking for your axe, Jengo, it's strapped to your back.' Nuru pointed out.

'I know that. I'm looking for my puppets.'

'I threw them away.' Kato said.

Jengo's face fell, 'Why the shell did you do that?!'

Kato rolled his eyes, 'Because the way off this wasteland is going to be a rough journey, and we can't have the tribe's safety endangered.'

'Are you kidding me!?'

'Kato's right, Jengo.' Magni intervened, 'This time, we can't afford to have one of the best fighters in the tribe screwing around.'

'Ah c'mon, boss. You know I wouldn't do something like that.' Jengo said, grinning in his usual mischievous way.

'I'm serious, Jengo.' Magni said firmly, 'You can either stay here and look for your puppets, or you can be resposible for once, and not get the tribe killed.'

'Okay, okay relax. Sheesh, I can never catch a break.' Jengo grumbled as he stomped away. He looked over his shoulder at his leader, 'Just so we're clear, I _can_ be responsible.'

Kato snorted, 'That's about as believable as the wrong end of a monkey.'

'At least I know how to fight! Jengo pointed out.

'True, but at least I have a brain!' Kato retorted.

'All right, that's enough from both of you.' Magni stated, 'We have more important things to do than fight among ourselves.' He turned to Asteria, 'How much food do we have?'

'Well, I'm not a mathematician, but I zink we 'ave just enough.' She said.

Magni nodded, 'That's all I need to hear.'

'That's not going to help if what we're up against is going to be very extreme.' Kato remarked.

'He's right, Magni. If we run out before we get off...' Nuru began.

'I know you're all anxious, but sitting around here isn't going to help.' Magni addressed the other Pygmies, 'This is why we took special preparations for this journey. We all knew things will be intense out there.'

'And hot.' Jengo added.

'Right, that too. But we can make it through if we stay together.'

'B-but, what if one of us d-d-dies, before we g-get there?' Obi asked.

'Don't worry, that's something I'm making sure won't happen.' Magni promised. He looked at the path ahead, 'All right, let's move out while the day is still young.'

Jengo and Kato picked up the basket from both ends as the tribe set off for the path ahead of them. Unbeknownst to them, this journey will be the trigger that will change their lives forever.

**Main characters for my OC tribe:**

**Obi: The stuttering introvert with a heart of gold.**

**Magni: The firm but fair leader, and the tribe's best fighter.**

**Nuru: The nurturing one, who has a hard time keeping the tribe together.**

**Asteria: The tribe's artist, and demolitions expert.**

**Kato: The sarcastic and sharp tongued, but loyal medic and scholar, with a love for history.**

**Jengo: The tribe's second best fighter, and class clown.**


End file.
